


His Majesty's Dark Queen

by sinhnhi678



Series: The Amazing Tomco World Of Kachan [1]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: 5 Years Later, Evil Marco Diaz, Hurt feeling so much, I not decided what another cp yet, Marco is main villain, Mpreg, Multi, it will have a HE, main couple is Tomco, not sure when I finish, this gonna a reallyyyy long fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinhnhi678/pseuds/sinhnhi678
Summary: From the begning, there are some misunderstading between them. He was trying to win his ex grilfriend back, and he is her best friend/ housemate in Earth. One karate chop made his hand fall down to the ground, started the folowing days that hatefull of them. It’s just so weird, even Tom can't imagenation that one day, he and Marco can become friends. Best friends.As the years passed by, that kind of friendship soon turned into love. But sadly, it was just from Tom's side. He loves in vain. Or is it because he thinks?And Marco, what does he think? Tom wanted to know, Tom wanted to confess, but perhaps, everything was too late.A dark force is rising across Mewni, and worst of all, it has captured Marco. What should Tom, Star and everyone do?
Relationships: Marco Diaz/Tom Lucitor
Series: The Amazing Tomco World Of Kachan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877983
Comments: 18
Kudos: 35





	1. The Beginning Of Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, hello, thank to read this fanfic. First, becauze I'm really love this couple, so I wrote a fanfic, and translated it from my native language into English, so I can show it for whole fandom. Second, well, my English is not very good, I hope you can read and understand my main ideas.

Ah… They are done!

Done! Soo done right now!

The thought _“So die!”_ are haunting Tom and Marco right now. How cant they not, when they both N.A.K.E.D, face to face with another, in Tom’s bed. How cant they not, when Marco’s body cover in thing-you-know-what and love-marks. And about Tom, not so good either, his back is full of scratch that is already blood.

“How… how can this possible? Ma… Marco… This… We all just met with everyone and throw a party, right?! How… how can this happen?!” Tom trembling asked. His face turn green, kinda weird cause his skin usually is pale lilac. His memory stops at the party they open for the late birthday for Star. After the great battle, Star goes back to Mewni to become an intern queen, because Eclipsa decided to give up her throne to Moon and live a normal life with her husband and child. The intern queen’s job very busy, but whenever Star has free time, she always goes to Earth and meets all her friends there. Yesterday is Star’s late birthday, everyone decided to open a party, eating, drinking… all kinds of fun. It supposed to be very fun, everyone all together, chat about their lives, how they been doing after that battle. But don’t know why, after getting up, Tom and Marco have involved in this situation.

“I…” Marco wants to say that he doesn’t know, but his throat is dry and hurt so much, he even can taste bitterness, very fishy inside his mouth. Marco stop talking immediately, don’t want to think what kinda stuff he been swallow last night.

He too chaotic right now, don’t wanna think anything. He grabs his clothes laydowns everywhere on the bed then left. But just some step, Marco falls down, fell very hurtful down his bottom. Until then, Marco can feel not only his bottom but also his thigh and his penis are hurt and sticky. Marco’s face turns red then green like a traffic light, man’s tears almost can't hold in. Shame, humiliation, and fear, he tries to get up and go out of that room right away, when Tom tries to call him to get back.

Tom is no better either. He feels he can die right now. He just goes through a party with his friends, then when he opens his eyes in the morning, his best best friend is sleeping next to him, not only they are hugging each other, but also they are all naked. The smell in the room is weird, but Tom knows exactly what kind of smell this is, he just can't believe that. Right when Tom doesn’t know how to do, Marco wakes up and turned up immediately, showing evering thing hide under the blanket, clarify all doubts of Tom: Tom, you just have sex with your best friend.

When Marco run away, Tom can see his struggle in every move, he wants to call Marco back, but he wasn't listening and keep running, leaving Tom alone in the messy room.

Tom held his head, fall down to bed, try to knock his head off so he can remember anything last night, but still, not so much. He only remembers yesterday, after the party over, he asked Marco to come over his place for a second turn. Marco says yes because they haven't met each other in a really long time. Tom is busy with his intern King job, and Marco is busy with his college life. Two of them head back to Tom’s place, play, drink beer and demon wine, singing and dancing after Love Sentence’s song like old time. Everything becomes weird, maybe after the second bottle of demon wine, and “Too Little Too Late”.

They both hold a mic, sing their theme song, even dance to it like the MV. But he thinks they had put it too far. He holds Marco close to his chest, like the couple in MV, sings the last lyric. Marco laughs so hard after that, hard so much that Tom thinks he can't breathe. Suddenly, he looks carefully at his friendenemie: the healthy brown skin, big and deep brown eyes, beautify mole under his right eye… His hand holding Marco’s back moves down to his waist, hold it tight. After that… no more after that. It’s all blank, his memory has nothing more.

“Why, Tom?! Why?? What did you do? It had to be you, Marco can't do something like this, right?!” He struggled, rolled on the large bed, then rolled to the spot he and Marco lay down together. “This place still have Marco’s smell.” Tom sniffed the cushion, dreamily thinking, “It's so fragrant, I just want to keep swirling forever." Then, he immediately moves his hand, swept away the blanket and cushions where Marco sleep, rubbing into them. But after a few seconds, he suddenly realized what he had done is not normal at all.

“Why!!! Why everything turns out to be like this?!” Tom thought, more tired in the mind than physically.

________________________

_About Marco._

After shameful run away from Tom’s place, Marco head back to home. Yes, he still stays at his parent's home after going to college. There are so many reasons that he decided to stay at his parent's home, but most of it he can save up a lot for his student’s loan since his home and school very close, besides he can babysit Mariposa whenever his parent wants to go out.

“Shit, I must forget my keys at his place.” After going back home, Marco searches for his keys but can't find anywhere. He collapsed in front of the house. All the way back home by bus, he tries to stay cool and awake, sat down on the last row, nestled into the corner, hopefully, no one he knew on this bus. Tried so hard to get to the door, just to know the key was left somewhere else. Marco felt today was the darkest day of his life.

_“Creak”_

The door opens, a middle-aged tall and big man wears a yellow shirt step out. “Oh, Marco! It’s you? Where have you been last night? We were so worried about you. We asked Star, but she said you had already come back home.” It’s turn out to be Rafael Diaz, Marco’s dad, open door. He hurriedly lifted up his little son sitting on the doorstep. "Oh my mijo, what's wrong? Why are you all filthy like this? ”

“I… _*cough*_ … I'm fine. I was with… Tom…last night…” Marco had difficulty answering his father, his throat still hurting. Rafael wants to get his son inside, but Marco refuses, then trudges himself into the bedroom.

Marco just want to lay down his small yellow bed and sleep, but his body is all sticky and smelly. With no choice, he drags himself to the bathroom. Until Marco dropped his body into the tub full of warm water, he could feel a litter better. This moment may be his most comfortable and relaxing time after all trouble he got this morning. The warmth enveloped his whole body, expanding each pore that made him extremely relaxed. But it was not so long that he felt there was a problem. His lower abdomen was feeling uncomfortable. It feels like something is left inside, causing discomfort to the body. Thinking about “something” that might be what he was thinking, Marco’s face began to turn red like a boiled shrimp. He felt tired and uncomfortable, don’t want to think about it, but if he doesn’t do anything right now, he might have a stomach ache.

Thinking so, Marco endured it badly, lifted his leg up to the edge of the tub then put his finger down there. That spot was still swollen red, the little one had just been torture for all night, was now ruthlessly press in by its owner.

 _“Sniff…”_ Marco took a deep breath. It hurts so much, why does it hurt so much? That damn Lucitor, don't know how to sorry for him. But no matter how painful it is, Marco still tried to slide his fingers underneath, then pulled out the semen inside. It was unclear whether due to psychology, or whether that thing of Tom was really hot, Marco huddled in the bathtub, in that embarrassing position, trying to get out all of the damn semen in his stomach, but still couldn’t pull it all away. Marco had no way left, he had to kneel up, straightened up to let the liquid out of his body. By this time, his whole body also drooped down, too tired that he could not even lift a finger. “Damn it, Tom! How many times did you come?!”

“Marco! Marco! Dear, are you OK?” It’s Marco’s mother, Angie. She was worried when her son didn’t go home all night, and now he stays for an hour in the bathroom. She was afraid that her son would faint in the bathroom. After called him several times but no answer, she tried to hit the door. “Don’t worry, honey. I come in right now!” Marco heard his mother screamed and try to get in, he panicked drew his foot in the tub, hurriedly shouted: “I… I’m fine! I was just too drunk and vomiting up, so I want to take a little bath now! That’s all!”

“Oh, really? So quicky rinse and go to bed. If you take a bath too long, you will catch a cold, dear.” Angie graciously told Marco, then went downstairs. She still has a naughty little girl who needs to take care of. Mariposa was way too hyperactive, wilder than her brother at that age. Angie sighed, well maybe she is hyperactive, but at least she was still understandable, they would still understand her. She felt worried about Marco. Obviously he liked the adventures in that Mewni world so much, he even decided to drop school to go there. But after the great battle, Marco seemed like a different person. He said he was tired and wanted a normal life, at least he would stay on Earth until he finished college. Of course, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz couldn’t be happier, their little son has returned. But under that smiling face, she still felt something strange. She couldn’t understand, she was worried, but she can delve too deep into her son’s private life. After all the boy’s real age was almost the same as her age, he needed his own space.

Afraid that the next visiter would be his father, and the bathroom’s door seemed unable to stand another attach from the Diaz, Marco decided to rinse and went to bed. Lay down the bed, leaning comfortably on the familiar bed, until now he could think of what happened. But what is he thinking? Ah, Tom.

Tom. Tom Lucitor. Thomas Draconius Lucitor. The name had haunted him all day. Why? Why with Tom? Why? Why did fate tease him like that? He tried to forget everything, told himself not to keep watching over Tom. But why? Is he wrong? He heard that Tom broke up with his girlfriend, then next thing he knows, he was happily agreed to follow him back to his room to have a “fun”. Obviously Tom and he were just mimicking the MV, like old days, but Marco couldn’t help to kiss him.

He feels dizzy, can’t remember anything after that kiss. Just one kiss, then “Pop”, the next thing he knows, he sleeps in Tom’s arms, and both naked. He was ashamed, didn’t dare to face Tom, afraid that if he asks anything else, Marco would declare everything, so he just running away. Marco buried his head on the pillow, hugged his beloved blanket tightly. His head was hot, his stomach was hot, the whole body was hot. His brain waves, heavy eyelids clenched. Well, let’s think later after he wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first wrote this fanfic, I simply thought of writing it into a porn fanfic about 2-3 chapters long and then Tomco got married. But after that, I thought longer, then when translating it into English, I revised some details (age, feelings of the character), and became fanfic as it is now. And because I was just decided it going to be long, so I haven't thought much about other couples, maybe later.
> 
> In my Vietnamese ver, chap 2 will be full s*x 8k word long chapter, but I think about change it ^^ So, hope will see you guys soon in chapter 2 :D


	2. The Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom starting to remeber what happen at that night, and he just can't. He want to go some where, drink something, and talk with someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :3 Thank you that you had read chapter 2 ^^
> 
> Here is chapter 2. This Eng ver is completely different then my original, but I think I like this Eng ver.
> 
> Ah, and I draw my Tomco ^^. Link: https://sinhnhi678.tumblr.com/post/624607161528582144/sketch-of-tom-lucitor-and-marco-diaz-in-my-fanfic

Tom felt like he has lost his soul for days. He couldn’t think of anything out. All he could think of was Marco. The memories from the moment he ever met Marco: his face when he's smiling, crying, angry…. Every single memory is clear. But somehow, interspersed between those memories, there are strange ones, memories that… unfamiliar… and extremely hot. Yes, Tom is slowly regaining memories of that night. At first, he couldn’t remember anything because he was stunned by that situation and still drunk. However, after Marco ran away, Tom gradually recalled everything.

He remembered, when they were dancing that night, he suddenly squeezed Diaz’s waist, hugging him close to himself. The two looked at each other for a moment, then Diaz moved forward, giving him a light kiss. It was just a small kiss, it shouldn’t have done anything, but that damned _(and lovely)_ kiss was like pulling the safety pin of a bomb inside his head. He stared dumbfoundedly at Diaz, his eyes widening at the Marco while he had a drowsy, shy laugh. The pink cloud of his cheeks became redder, and his full lips opened and closed and did not dare to speak. He's embarrassed, Tom knows for sure, and Marco wants to say something too. Tom had to wait, wait and see what he said, but as soon as Marco opened his mouth again, he couldn’t contain himself. Not anymore.

He felt like he can turn into the demon form right now, then rushed over to Marco like a wild animal. Every cell in him is screaming, told Tom to take him right now. _**“Come on! Take him! You know you want that. You WANT him, very long time!”**_ That voice keeps telling him to quickly grab Diaz, possess him, mark him as his own. Tom knows that voice. Every demon has one, it’s like an inner voice, some kind of instinct, telling demon what to do. Sometimes it instigated bad things, sometimes it told good things, and the demon had to choose what to do at that time. And Tom chooses to follow it this time. His inner voice never wrong, every time he was in danger, or when he needs to end a relationship. He follows it, lean over, and kissed Marco, and he was right. It was the sweetest lips he'd ever been kissed. "How sweet!" Tom thought, and he wanted more and more.

Being suddenly attacked like that, Marco became panicked. He fought back, trying to pull his hand in front of Tom’s chest in order to create a scene. But it’s useless. Maybe in another dimension, he is a very big strong man, a very dangerous warrior, but right here right now, he is just Marco – a normal Earth boy and very drunk. The power of a demon is no joke, especially a demon that is losing all his mind and just following his instincts. The more Marco struggled, the more Tom became more violent. Tom opens his mouth, tries to sneak in.

The kiss came too suddenly, stealing all the air of Marco. He struggled increasingly weakly, eventually fainting under Tom's deep kiss. Tom stopped the kiss, touched the mole on Marco's right cheek, then kissed small kisses all over his face. Marco is exhausted, leaving Tom to hug and kiss him. The kiss led down, from his face down to his neck, then his collarbone. Marco softly moaned, his hand still in front of Tom's chest, intent to escape. Tom stopped kissing at the collarbone, one hand tightened on Marco's waist, one hand slid down his leg, carried Marco, walking slowly to the bed.

…

Ending the flashback.

He can’t. He can’t think anymore. And he doesn’t wanna. He needs some fresh air. He had been in this room for 4 days. He needs somewhere else to think clearly. Tom took the jacket by his side, put it on, and then summoned a gate to move to another dimension.

________________________

Lily Dog is a small bar a dimension D4652. That's where the mercenaries or warriors choose to gather together or get information. Such a place, of course, the owner behind it is not simple. And it is true. The owner of that place is called Tania The Untamed, an extremely fierce warrior, famous among mercenaries and warriors. And now, that famous warrior was holding a broom, chasing Tom out of the bar.

“But! Why, Tania? I just want to get one drink!” Tom is trying to explain.

“Yeah, **ONE** drink! Like hell, I will believe in that bullshit.” Still chasing with the broom.

“Tania! I thought we are friends? Why is there a friend holding a broom to chase another friend like this?”

Tania stopped, scowling: “Tom, you know that I love you very much. If you normally come, I will be very welcome. But like you today, I refuse."

“There is no difference!”

“Yeah, you do. Your face writes ‘I just got dumped and I need a place to sit down and drink for a whole week’. Man, I love you, but every time you get dumped, you come to my bar. If you're just upset like everyone else, I'm happy to welcome you. But you sit in the same spot all week, drinking and babbling, **FLAMING** about being dumped. Do you know that spot was called ‘Dumped-Seat’ because of you?”

Tania is pissed. I mean, who does not get angry if there is a drunk guy all day threatening to make your bar burn out? And the worst of it, he’s your friend _(You know, can’t just kill him and move-on like those lizards)_. Tania has known Tom for over 3 years, it was she who invited Tom to his bar whenever he liked in the first place. Tom is a not-so-bad friend, although the first impression of him will be a bit terrible, but if you get to know him, then you will find him worth making friends. At first, Tania only knew Tom had a girlfriend for two years, and she reminded him to bring that girlfriend to her bar, he said next time. But only a few weeks after that meeting, Tom returned with a bruised left eye. He chose an extremely private seat _(the dumped-seat)_ , sad and seemed very hopeless. Tom started ordering every alcoholic beverage in the bar, then drank bluff, crying and crying. Tania tried to encourage and cheer-up Tom, and after half an hour of listening to every word of sobbing and a series of Tom's cries, she finally understood the problem: That girlfriend broke up with Tom.

At first, she just thought that this guy so loved sick geeky, but one thing Tania don’t know yet, this demon friend of her was not only “lovesick geeky”, but also a powerful demon with a serious anger problem. Tom started to catch fire, and then a huge pillar of fire centered on him, burning everything on its way. Despite being an experienced warrior, Tania gets away very quickly, but also caught some fire, luckily just above the clothes. Until now, Tania understood, this demon's breakup thing is not so simple as she thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah~ Tania is one of friend of Tom. They first meet each other when they get into fight (by misunderstanding), then be friends. That's why she don't know Tom have anger problem in the first place, cause she just think he angery because of the fight, and when they stopped, Tom turn back to normal and seem very cool.


	3. The Helpper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom came to ask Star for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, got me a whole week to write this chap. It's like 4 A.M in my country now, and I'm still typing :D 
> 
> Oh and I forgot to introduce the background of the series. In general, let's assume everything in this fanfic is just like the main series, except that Star doesn't erase magic in the end, okay? Good.
> 
> Now, let's enjoy chapter 3 ^^

“So, what's that all about?” In the end, Tania can’t just let her friend out of the bar, and because this time seems kinda serious. She gets Tom the “dumped-seat” then comfort him.

“About what?”

“The GIRL, man!! The GIRL! It must be a girl, who dumped you, so you were so sad like this! No, this time must be very serious. I have never seen you sad like this ever since… since… you broke up with that Nana…”

“It’s Jana.”

“…. That Jana. The weird lady from Erath, you said. Man, maybe I have never met your Starship and know about you two’s past, but I've heard enough about your Janna. You two were like… born for each other. What could be better suited for a demon, like a demon lover? You talked to me about Jana like this, Jana like that. You were so happy, I thought when I finally get a chance to met your girlfriend, is when I received the wedding invitation. But then you came here, told me that she broke up with you, and you was sad for a long time. I also had to take you to places like Amethyst Arcade or Quest Buy to make you feel better, even introduce you new girlfriend. It took you half a year to get over it.” Tania tried to sound dramatic. She stretched her voice, deliberately pressing, waving, rolling her eyes. Tom could not resist this, hugging his stomach and laughing non-stop. Tania is always a caring friend, she does not care about her image getting worse, every time Tom is sad, she always uses this way to comfort and make fun of Tom. And it works every time. That is the first step.

“Stop, Tania, stop. You crack me up!!!” Tom tries to stop laugh, “And… what makes you think this time is worst like that?”

“The eyes, my friend. You can try to look sad, try to look happy, but your eyes always tell me the truth. That’s the reason I make friends with you in the first place. Because there is no way a ‘heartless demon’ can have eyes like that. Your three eyes, especially this one,…” Tania pointed to her forehead, “are very honest. Outsiders might think every time you broke up, you sad the same way. But those eyes tell me when you really sad, or just annoyed.”

“This is the reason why sometimes I said I just got dumped, but you still kick me out?”

“Yes. Because your eyes said you just a little bit annoyed, so I just kick you out. No one can stand after see their friends broke up like… 4 or 5 times in one month, you know? It’s very annoying. I am your friend, not your mama, remember that.”

“I guess. But you are the only one left I can talk, literally. I have few friends, but only two of them are my BF. One is very busy with her life, I can’t just chat with her hours about my relationship like that…”

“And you think I can?”

“Tania, that’s Star. She’s my ex. Even now we are friends, but I still can’t talk with her about that stuff.”

“Good point. And what about another one? If I remember correctly, that’s a he, right? What his name again? Ma… Marcus…? No.. no… co… MARCO! Right, Marco. Why wouldn't you told to him? He is, well, a guy. Sure, he has a feeling for your Starship, but you said you are cool with that, and this thing is 5 years so far, and you two still be friends. Why not?” And there we go, step 2: Make Tom said the problem. Make he feels comfortable, then draw a way so he could go with the flow, says the problem so Tania can help him. Usually, this step took quite a lot of time, since Tom is just want drinking and whining, avoiding the problem, having to lure him to say it takes half a day. But this time, Tania did not expect Tom to speak from the beginning.

“The truth is…” Tom stopped talking. He closed his eyes, rubbed his face, took a deep breath, and sighed, seemingly pondering something extremely difficult to say. “The truth is… I'm here today has something to do with him.”

 _“Shit!”_ This is what Tania doesn't want to hear the most. _“This is worse than I thought!”_ She thinks. In fact, Tania didn't really understand Tom's romantic relationships before the two knew each other. Tom didn't tell, and neither did Tania because she knew it was a sensitive issue. That great battle took many people away, some lost their loved ones, some lost their possessions, Tania herself struggled hard to rebuild her Lily Dog bar. As for Tom, he didn't tell much about it, but Tania sensed that he seemed to have lost himself in the great battle. He still looks normal, but Tom's change in such a short time cannot be due to the fact that he is trying to be an intern king, only love. From a kid who was grumpy all day with everything (despite trying to be normal), he turned into a calm gentleman, only talk to solve the problem. Maybe for Tania, Tom has always kept the attitude as when he first befriended her, warm and cheerful, but with strangers, his attitude and way of talking are different. He is calm and aloof when talking to them, even talk to them in a voice has a semi-sarcastic style imbued with nobility to normal people, like in the movie _. “This love triangle thing is really troublesome!!”_ Look what it did to Tom, made he looks miserably.

Miss Star Butterfly is a trouble-maker. But this Marco boy is also one, too. Tania only knows him through Tom’s story. She gave a good impression with him at first. To Tom, he is a dear friend, the one who always helps him to keep calm, when he needs and has the same hobby with him. Even when he was dating Janna, the conversation between Tom and Tania always have Marco in it, more or less. If it wasn't for Tom dating only girls, Tania thought he had something with Marco. But then, Tom starts to open with her, starts to talk about his relationship with those two. It’s broke his heart to realize that he and Star can’t belong to each other anymore, and the fact that she and his best friend have “a thing”. He chooses to broke-up with her, told them he is cool with this, hopes them would go on with each other. Poor little one still tries to smile with those two. _“I swear to God, I gonna kill that damn brat right…”_

“Four days ago, me and he met. We drank and talked about the old days. I don’t know how, but we end up have sex.” Tom confessed.

The silence is in the air.

“Have sex… with who?” Take long enough for Tania to dare ask him again.

“With Marco.” He answered softly.

“Ho… ho… How?? How??” Tania can’t believe what she just hears.

“I don’t know. We were drunk, and… and… Love Sentence! Tania, it’s Love Sentence! Everything was dizzy. I'm pretty sure he took the initiative first, but it was me who did the last step. I mean, how could I not? He looked cute at that time. And honestly, I've wanted to do that to him for a long time...” Tom kept on babbling and dreaming about that night, unaware that Tania was having a huge shock at his side. _“This can be true!”_ Tania denied, _“If it’s true, then…”_ the whole thing about love triangle that she knew, the whole time, will completely different. She quickly squeezed his shoulders, turned him back to her, asking slowly: “Tom, dear! So, what are you saying, is you have feelings for him? For… that Marco boy?”

Tom did not answer immediately but looked directly at Tania. In his eyes filled with many things, there is heartache, there is love, there are concerns, feeling like about to spill out of the eyes.

"You **DO** have feelings for that boy." Tania did not need Tom to speak, his eyes answered for him. She let go of his shoulders, immersing herself in her thoughts. She knew Tom had suffered because of that relationship, she also blamed the other two for making Tom change himself so much like that. But what Tania can’t think to, even in her wildest dreams, Tom is indeed being hurt by that love, but not because the person he loves cheats on him with his best friend, it rather because he has feelings for that friend. But, for how long? Since when did he have that kind of feeling? Is it ever since that great battle? Or, worse, even earlier? She didn’t dare to think. How did her friend, after all, endure himself so he could suppress his emotions all those years? “Oh, Tom…” There are some tears in her eyes, she feels sorry for Tom. “And… and then what? What did he say? Is he said he hated you or something?”

“No. He doesn’t say anything. The next morning, we woke up. Then he ran away. I haven't said a word to him yet.”

“Wha… So you mean, you haven't spoken to Marco, like at all, since that night? Even just texting?” Oh no, he better be NOT.

“Yes… because I’m…”

“And… and you said you ARE the one who done it, right?”

“Yeah… Yes?”

“…”

“…”

The silence is in the air. Again.

“OMG! OMG! OMG! I make friends with a dumbass demon. OMG! OMG! OMG!” Tania muttering. “Tom, do you realize the seriousness of this?” She turned to stare at the demon. Tom became extremely confused by his friend's fast-changing attitude.

“Uhm… Tania? I… I do realize. So I must talk to you about this, then find out how to solve this problem…”

“No, you **DON’T**. Because if you do, you wouldn't wait until 4 days, then come to my place to ask me how to solve this problem. Tom, I know you have suffered greatly from this love, you are also very confused, but try to stand under that boy's perspective. Suddenly his best friend done that thing with him, and then the subject went silent without any explanation or inquiry for 4 days. If it were you, do you suffer?” Tania stopped, she should not go too deep. Saying more will only make things confusing. Tom endured that was enough. She patted his shoulder, then went out to settle the bar, giving him space to think for himself.

Tom was left alone. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his mind to think. None of this would have happened if that damn instinct didn't inspire him. But Tom knows, he can't blame all on instinct. Marco Diaz, that name also made him sleepless all day and night. From the beginning because of jealousy with Marco when he was a close friend of Star, until he knows that for the first time, he had made a close friend besides Star. He treasured this friendship very much because not everyone could stand his normal temperament. Tom treasured it so much that he didn't want to break it. At one point, he almost lost this friendship. Luckily, Tom tried to calm down, so nothing happens. But now that he thinks about it, if at that time, he passed that point, maybe everything will be better.

Tom took another deep breath, took up his courage, and opened the compact. Before going to see Marco, he needed to talk to this person first.

___________Marco’s POV___________

Marco's whole body was exhausted after that night, his head was hot, stomach still felt yoke and burning hot don’t know why, but these injuries are nothing compared to Marco's feeling right now.

“Tom, what is he doing right now? Why doesn't he call me? Is it ... he hated me because I had proactively kissed him first?” Marco kept muttering like that. That morning, he was embarrassed so he runaways, but he still wanted to see Tom again. He had hoped Tom would come to see him, scold him, or take pity on him, whatever. But he didn’t come. Marco felt extremely uncomfortable, wanted to cry but couldn’t because doing so only made his parents more worried. He had been lying in bed for 4 days, taking the excuse that he had a cold, taking some medicine, and then resting was fine. The discomfort in his abdomen became increasingly uncomfortable. The lower was getting hotter and burning, and sometimes the pain was throbbing so he had to bend over to hug his stomach. This discomfort continues even in dreams.

In the dream, he was swimming in a black sea without a shore. Above the black border is a blood-red moon, as red as the Blood Moon night that Tom once determined to invite Star to attend. Blood moonlight shone on the surface of the dark, turn one spot in the black sea into dark red. Marco hurriedly swam there, feeling that if he could swim there, he would be safe. But every time, every time he swam near that red spot, there was a hand holding him back. He tried to pull away, but that hand clung too tightly. When that thing saw him still trying to swim to the blood moon, it got angry, decided to drag him down. Marco could not breathe, that thing still pulled him further and further away from the red light, down to the bottom of the black sea. He tried to turn to look, but could only see three bright lights gleaming on the black seafloor. Then, he woke up.

He wanted to sleep, but if he slept he would have to go through that dream again. But if he didn't sleep, his body would collapse. Marco closed his eyes again, really determined, certain this time, he would win that light, to swim to the red light.

___________The Present___________

Tom crouched in the Star's bedroom at Butterfly Castle. Star is pacing in front of him. Her face was completely distorted, hard to describe the feelings of Star right now. Several times she turned to look at Tom, frowned, then turned away, muttering to herself, pacing the room.

“No! No! No! Tom, why? Why is this thing happen??” Eventually, Star stopped pacing, turning to ask Tom. “It’s only 4 days, Tom. 4 DAYS. Then you just called me, saying, ‘Oh hey, Star! I accidentally have sex with Marco on the evening of your birthday party and I have run away for like 4 days. What should I do now?’ **WHAT SHOULD YOU DO**? What should I say, you tell me?”

"Star. I don't need you to do much for me. It's just ... you heard, I haven't seen Marco for almost a week. And to be honest, I'm more scared now. Listen, you're the best friend of ours. As it turned out like this, having a friend like you with me was better than I go alone to see Marco. And to be honest, I didn't dare to imagine Marco's angry form. Maybe he's cursed and never wish to see me ever again. ”

“He better be! You deserve it! ” Star angry said.

“Star, I know it. I should have died hundreds of times. However, Starship ... " Tom stood up, holding Star's hand earnestly," ... Please, just this once. The truth is, I have feelings for Marco too.”

“You… do?”

“I ... I ... Do you still remember the day I said I wanna break-up with you? The truth is ... I discovered that I liked Marco before that, liked… a lot. But I know that you and Marco had something at the time, I couldn't say it, or else I would not only hurt you two but also lose both my best friends. ”

“Oh… Tom…”

“So at that time, I made the best choice is to break up with you and encourage him to be with you. But Starship, I didn't expect him to choose not to come with you. He even decided to return to Earth, finish his studies, and live a normal life. For years, I tried not to say anything. I'm like a madman, trying to find a relationship like our old relationship, hoping that thanks to it, I could forget about Marco, about my love for him. But in the end, the new left faster than the previous one. And during those years, Marco was always single. I thought I had a chance. Just unexpectedly, things were happening so quickly... So fast, I didn't know how to handle them."

"Tom ..." Star softened, hugging his friend tightly. She was too heartless, didn’t realize Tom's feelings were so confused. Five years, neither long nor short, but enough to torment a person into crazy. She still knew that Tom's relationships were usually not last long, and she used to worry about him, but come to think about that… “Tom, about your feeling with Marco, is Janna know any about that? Is that the reason you two broke up?” Every time Star have a chat with her girls, and if she told about Tom’s relationship lately, Janna just laughs and telling that he deserved that, nothing to worried. At first, Star thought Janna was still angry with him because of the breakup thing, but after that, Janna still met Tom when the whole meeting and didn’t show any discomfort. That always confuses Star.

“I… I don’t know… Everything between me and Janna is fine, can say it’s perfect. The two of us enjoy doing weird things to her liking. To be honest, she’s the only one that made me think, maybe I can move on with, and someday, I can over Marco. I even prepared everything, told my parents, introduce her to those two. Everything was so smooth, but suddenly one day, she called me out to talk, then said nothing, just punched me in the eye… Then… after that… she said she wants to break-up… She doesn’t even answer my phone. If… if it’s true, that she knows about my feeling for Marco…” Tom held his head, not sure what to say. “Oh my god, I’m such a jerk!”

“Tom! We can talk about Janna later. I know she, if she can still show up at our group meetings without complaining, it means she wasn’t too angry with you. You still can find and apologize to her later. Now, MARCO!”

Encouraged by the Star, Tom felt that he was calm. He thanked Star, saying, “Thank you, Starship. You really are the best friend a demon king can ask for. Can this good friend follow me now to Marco's house to talk with him? ”

She smiled at him.

___________About 2 hours later___________

“ **ARGHHH**! Can you just hurry up? How the hell does your dressing take two hours to complete?”

“Relax, Star! Bathing, choosing clothes, beautifying yourself need time. Not to mention I'm about to talk to Marco. I want to be beautiful in front of him.” As he said that, Tom remodeled his tie, though it looked perfect.

“Ohmygod! Don’t tell me, that **EVERY TIME** our group meeting, you always like this. No wonder you always look so… fancy like that. Turn out you want to flirt Marco ~~” Star pulled Tom while giggling teasing him.

“Star!!!!” Although it is true, but being so explicitly made Tom blush. His cheek turns to purple quickly.

Star still giggled, pulled Tom to Marco's door, and quickly rang the bell. She turned, instructed him. "Listen, maybe Rafael or Angie will open the door, just let me talk to them. While I was talking to them, you said you had something to tell Marco and…."

_“Creak.”_

The door opened, but behind it wasn't Rafael or Angie, but Marco. Neither Star nor Tom had expected it, since the one who opened the door was still one of the Diaz couples, they love to have someone visit them. Marco looked extremely tired, his red eyes looked like sleeplessness, even the puffiness became black. He was very pale and lethargic, but his hair was still neat, and in his arms, Marco was holding a cup of coffee, Star guessed that he had just washed his face and was drinking coffee to regain consciousness. Marco pulled back his bathrobe so he wouldn't get cold, intentionally not paying attention to Tom who was standing next to him, only smiling at Star: "Star! What are you doing here?"

“Oh, hi Marco! Uhmm… **WE** are here to talk. Can we… come in?” Star tried to smile brightly.

Marco glanced coldly at Tom. His brown eyes once full of affection are now as cold as ice. It hurts Tom's heart, he feels more guilty for ignoring him for 4 days.

“Sure, why not? Come on in, it’s cold out there.” Marco stepped aside, inviting the two to go inside. Both of them noticed Marco's cold attitude, but still went inside the house. The heat transfer between cold and hot made them shudder.

“Marco! Who is that?” It’s Rafael, resounded from the kitchen.

“It’s Star! She has something to tell you and mom!”

“Is she? Then tell her to sit down and wait a minute. We are in the middle of something!”

Both Tom and Star were amazed at Marco's attitude. Marco is a lousy liar, if not basically he can't lie. But just now, Marco lied extremely smoothly, even choosing an extremely natural reason without any loopholes. The two were not yet over surprised, Marco returned, coolly speaking. “Star, you're here waiting for my parents to come out and talk. And Tom, I need to talk to you.” Then he turned upstairs, seemingly unwilling to hear any more words

“Okay, we know for sure that Marco is extremely angry at you now. You go up there, trying to console him. Acting very sorry for the ‘incident”, trying to appease as much as possible. If he takes the bait, you go ahead. If he gets really angry, remember to call me, I'll go up there.”

Tom nodded, then gathered his courage, went upstairs. Tom has never felt so scared like now, as if he's now fighting thousands of monsters, not going up and talking to Marco. He tried to reassure himself, hypnotizing himself that he was just going to talk. Ah, wish it was just a simple talk. This conversation means a lot to him. It was not just his own show of affection for Marco over five years, but also its result. If Marco agrees, then he and Marco can finally be together. But if not, then he feared that even friendship would be gone. Who would accept that his best friend has feelings for him, and then willfully did such a thing like that to him?

Tom took a deep breath, then turned the door handle. He saw Marco standing with his back to him, his face turning to the window. He felt Marco was skinny and gloomy than before. He sighed, closed the door, and said his line: "Marco..." But before he could say anything, Marco quickly turned around and walked in front of Tom. And then, he leaned up, wrapped his arms around the back of Tom's head, and kissed him.

Tom was very surprised. He could not guess this was coming. Marco is proactively kissing him. His full lips are plastered on Tom's lips, soft, cool, and extremely real. Tom was overwhelmed, but he quickly regained consciousness, his hands quickly hugging Marco’s waist, picking him up to press the kiss deeper. Tom could smell the scent of his shampoo and shower gel, and felt the bitter coffee he just drank as they both kissed. It all made Tom infatuated. He leaned against the wall completely, one hand lifted Marco's butt, one hand pulled his leg around Tom’s waist, then kissed him passionately.

“Tom, do you love me?” Marco stopped the kiss, but his forehead rested on Tom's, their lips only a few centimeters apart. Tom looked into his eyes. It was not as cold as it used to be, it was glittering with emotion, reflecting Tom's image in it. Tom felt revived, the whole body energized. He hurriedly kissed small kiss on Marco’s face and lips, answering: "Yes, Marco. I love you. Love you very much. Love you till the day I die."

“Is that so? So if I want anything, you can give it, right?”

“Yes, anything, even my heart.” Tom hurriedly answered. Marco giggled, rubbing his ear. "You goofy, I don't need your heart." He gently kisses back, “I just need you to love me, with all your souls!”

“Yes, I will.” Tom leaned over, kissing Marco once more time.

___________Down stair___________

Star sat opposite the Diaz couple, holding the teacup they were invited to and extremely confused. If Marco was said to be a lousy liar, then Star lied worse, the truth proved that. Star tried to smile, asking some silly questions to the couple. She was hoping Tom would comfort Marco soon to get herself out of this situation, or she was afraid she might flush it out. But before she could tell the truth as she feared, Rafael changed the subject. He looked confused and worried when asked Star. “Star, on your birthday night, did something happen to Marco?”

“Wh… What~~? No… No! Nothing happens! Everyone is fine. No one gets trouble or something… hahahaa…Ha!” Star negated in a soaring high voice. _“Oh shit! Oh shit! Help! Tom, hurry up!!!”_ She tried to keep calm but her forehead was still sweating, even a sip of tea she just drinks couldn’t make her throat less dry.

“Is that so?” Rafael sighed. He looked hesitant, even giving Angie a look when he saw her nod, he turned to Star and continued. “Star, we really don't want to say this, for fear you will be worried. But before we start, we just want to say that everything is okay, everything is under control. No need to be overly worried.”

“Yes?” Star realized the strangeness of the two.

“It’s about Marco. He has severe depression.”

“Severe… depression?”

“Simply put, it is a disease caused by long-term stress. It causes patients to have trouble sleeping, tired, irritable, and especially thinking about committing suicide.” Rafael explained. “At first, the two of us just thought that Marco was not used to normal life, maybe it would be fine later. But he is getting more and more strange. He often has insomnia, cries often, and the teacher at school often complains about his distracted attitude. And then one morning, Angie found him holding a razor blade in front of the mirror, right at his neck as if about to cut down. Although Angie had stopped Marco at that moment, and he didn't seem to recognize or remember that suicide, but we were forced to take him to a psychiatrist.”

"The doctor concluded he had severe depression." Angie burst into tears, trying to hold back her tears but unable to. “At that time, we did not know what to do. Oh, our mijo! Marco promised us he would try to get through, telling us not to tell this to anyone else. But how can it be overcome so easily? He had been miserable for a long time, only when he went to meet his friends, he seems to have returned to normal. It took more than two years for Marco to no longer have the thought of committing suicide. But the depression is still there. We were so afraid that one day, he couldn’t think and then commit suicide like that morning.”

_“Two years? That… the time when Tom and Janna...?”_

“For that reason, we forced him to stay with us, even though he went to college now. Maybe with his friends, he said that he wanted to save up for student’s loan, but actually it was because of his depression that we couldn't stop watching him.”

“Lately he's been better than before. We were extremely excited, thinking that he might have returned to being old Marco. But, four days ago, after your birthday party, it became strange again. Even though he told me he only had a cold, he tried not to cry and sleep well, but why didn't we realize that.”

“That why, we want to ask you, do you know what happened that night?”

Being looked at by both Diaz and the couple, Star felt like a criminal being questioned. She couldn't keep her word, sorry Tom, but she had to say it.“Uhm… Actually… That night…”

“ **STAR!** ” Glossaryck from nowhere naturally appeared right next to Star, screaming her name.

“ **AHHHHHHHH!** Cheese and crackers! Glossaryck?! What are you doing here?” Star feels confusing. A few days ago, Glossaryck suddenly said he has something important to deal with, then disappeared from that moment. But now, he suddenly appeared here.

“No time to talk! Where is Tom? We need to save him. NOW!”

“Tom? What are you talking about? He is fine. He with Marco now. The two of them were talking about their problems…” Star quickly turned to the Diaz “… at the previous four days. But it’s like 10 minutes has passed, and there was no sound of fight or argument, so I think we're okay, it's all right. You two can be chill. Marco will soon…”

“No, Star! Marco **IS** the problem.” Glossaryck protested.

“What are you…”

**BOOMM!!!**

A loud bang, coming from upstairs. The four of them stopped talking and quickly ran upstairs. Star went upstairs first, and quickly ran to Marco's room, she realized that loud noise came from the direction of his room. But when she got to the door, she felt something amiss. The door of Marco's room was still closed, but there were cold, chilling breezes coming through the door, along with a frightening green light. Star recognized that light.

“Star, you better be prepare beforehand.” Glossaryck flew close, reminding Star. Star took a deep breath, then turned the door handle.

Behind the door was a scene, that perhaps until the end of her life, Star can not forget. Tom was lying near the door, unmoving, his pale lilac skin even paler, almost becoming white, as if he were dead. The room was disturbed by a hurricane, everything was lifted by the wind, scattered in the air. The roof has a very big hole, snow poured everywhere. Looking up, Star sees something even more terrifying. It was Marco, float in midair. But that was not normal Marco, it was a monster with Marco's face. His eyes are completely black, from the pupil to the sclera. Marco grew a small horn on the right, which resembled Tom's. There was a crescent moon shaped magic mark on his cheek, but it was not like what she had ever seen. Marco's magic mark is shown in bright red, but now it shows in the formidable green of dark magic.

“Mar…Marco?!” She couldn't believe it was her friend.

“Oh, princess Butterfly! We meet again.” "Marco" smirked, responding softly.

“Be careful, Star. He was no longer Marco.” Glossaryck appears, alerting Star. He also quickly closed the door to prevent Rafael and his wife. Can't let them see this situation. “So I guess you were the cause of the disturbance in the Realm of Magic, right?”

“The Realm of Magic has its own consciousness, Glossaryck. You can't blame us because it's been unstable lately. It simply... is welcoming a new member of it. A Prince! Prince of Darkness!”

“Marco” laughed maniacally. And, he began to change again. Two pairs of huge wings sprouted from his back. It has color of purple and green, with skull and hypnotic patterns on it. He also grows 4 more arms. He looked exactly like one of the Butterfly members when they transformed. “Marco” tried flapping the butterfly's wings and pleased to see it flap naturally.

“You… Who are you? Why did you take Marco? Give him back to me!”

“Ouch! It’s hurt, princess. After all, you did **KILL** us! Remember?”

As if something awakened, Star was scared, unable to believe in the truth. “You… you… Toffee?!” _It can’t be! It can’t be! Toffee is dead!_

“Close enough! Actually, it takes more than just one spirit to get this form, you know. But luckily, thank to you, this boy had absorbed enough evil spirits. But still, it takes a little more energy to convert. And then, you brought that guy to me, just in time.” He pointed to Tom, who was lying motionless on the ground, laughing. “Oh, men! I have nothing to say. You are just like my guardian angel. Tricking him is really too easy, it was like taking candy from a child's hands. All that because _he loves 'me'_! Hahahahahaha….!”

Star felt unprecedented despair and regret. If that's what he said, was that her fault, so Marco turned into that? And also because of that, so Tom got involved? Did she harm her loved ones?

“No! Give him back to me!” Star screamed, transformed, and took the magic wand, rushing towards “Marco”. But before she could get close, she was repelled by a wave of dark magic, shot back.

“Oh, Princess Butterfly. Although we would love to stay here to have a little chat with you, but unfortunately, we have to go. See you soon!” Marco smiled tenderly, then created a portal. Star has never seen such a gate. It was similar to the gate she went to the Realm of Magic, but instead of the inherent color, it was black and green. “Oh, one more thing. Send Tom a kiss for me. He really loves me with **ALL** his souls. Well, half of it is enough. Hahahahaha… _Bye~~_!” Marco chuckled, then disappeared behind the portal.

As soon as Marco disappeared, the whirlwind in the air gradually dissipated, the furniture gradually lowered, scattered everywhere. Star sat motionless on the ground, unable to believe what she had just heard or seen. She just sat there, staring into the air, enduring every wave of snow and wind blowing in her face. Outside, Rafael and Angie, despite being prevented by Glossaryck's magic to prevent them from entering or hearing anything, but they were too nervous, standing outside and try to knock the door.

Glossaryck sighed. He removed the magic from the door, letting them enter. Upon entering the room, both of them were rendered speechless by the scenery. But before they can be saying anything, Glossaryck took the initiative to say it first. “Star, we need to go now. Bring Tom and the Diaz family back to Mewni. I'm afraid this is not gonna end well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah~ So I'm not gonna answer any questions that might cause the content of the fanfic to be revealed. So if I'm silent, you all know it.


	4. Notification

So... hi!

I'm sorry to inform you that this fanfic will have to pause for about a month because I want to think about it and rewrite it. Meanwhile, I will replace it with another fanfic. Here is the **[link.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934359)**  
In addition, I drew a few pictures: D

This is Tom Lucitor in this fanfic. This is him in chapters 1-5, and from 6 he will different.

This is Marco Diaz. This is what he looks like when he becomes a villain. I draw this pic before I draw Tom, so it looks kinda different.  


  
  
Well then, see you in about a month: D


End file.
